


Roses are red.

by TinyThoughts



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Geraskier, Getting Together, Jaskier is Bad at Flirting, Kissing, M/M, Short One Shot, Teasing, geralt is slightly better, guys he is so bad, here be angry ants, here be bad flirting, here be dry ass loafs, here be kisses, i love it when they get together, idiots to lovers, its my thing ok, though that might be closer to seducing actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyThoughts/pseuds/TinyThoughts
Summary: “Roses are red...” Geralt says, eyes dipping to Jaskiers lips. They are just there for the taking. He lets his thumb pinch at Jaskiers chin gently.“Violets are blue.” He breathes, barely inches separating them.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 7
Kudos: 89





	Roses are red.

**Author's Note:**

> Guys!!! What!! 300 followers on Tumblr today, that is insane!  
> So to celebrate I wrote you all some bad flirting and some bad poems. You know, as one does when you are happy. Thank you all for sharing my madness and ideas with me! Thank you all a bunch, I love you, and please enjoy!

“Roses are red.”

“Jaskier.”

“ROSES. ARE. RED” Geralt sighs loudly as the bard clearly ignores him. They sit on a field for a quick lunchbreak. The ground is uneven, full of stones and angry ants. Not the best place, but it’s either sit down or enjoy the wrath of a hangry Jaskier.

Roach strolls around the field hunting for the best patch of grass. Geralt sits with a knife in his hand, carving at a piece of wood. He’s thinking of making a goat for Eskel, or a prick for Lambert. Either works.

“Violets are blue.” Jaskier singsongs this socalled poem, motioning around with his hands like he is dancing. Geralt rolls his eyes and flicks away one overexcited and from his leg.

“This is depressing-” Jaskier motions to the very dry piece of loaf on the stone in front of him. “And everything tastes like glue! There! A masterpiece right there!” 

Jaskier gives Geralt a smug smile, for no other reason that the insult he offered the loaf Geralt gave him.

“If you don’t want it you are free to join Roach.” 

“The day I eat grass, dear witcher, is the day I will ask you put your sword at me.”

“That will never happen.” Geralt smirks. He knows it’s a joke but just the thought of it shoots a little arrow of panic through him. The thought of losing and harming Jaskier.

“Really?” Jaskier waggles his eyebrows. “None of your....swords?” Geralt cannot understand how Jaskier is considered a flirt. He is so bad at it.

“You are really bad at flirting.” Geralt points out and Jaskier makes a offended noise, bringing a hand up to his chest.

“Excuse me, witcher?! I am very good at flirting thank you very much.” 

“You really are not.”

“Then what do you have to say about my success rate, huh?”

“I think they humor you. Like, the way you might humor a puppy.”

“You..! Puppy?!” Jaskier is leaning backwards on his stone, stains of red on his cheeks. “As if you are any better though!”

Geralt snorts and puts down his carving. He’s not been doing anything this last minute anyway.

“At least Im not telling a lady her neck reminds you of a goose.”

“Sexy goose. That is not better no. Alright, if you are so good, then let’s hear it!” And Geralt did not expect that. A happy little flutter appears in his stomach, anticipation for some reason.

“Okay.” He says, despite himself. There is a reason he never gave in to the temptation before. Flirting is a harsh way to lose friends, he learned. And still, he stands up and walks over.

Roach is still ignoring them, munching away. Geralt steps closer to Jaskier where he sits on a big rock. He walks up real close, heart beating hard. He sharpens his witcher senses, honing in on the man in front of him.

“You know I can tell when you use your witcher senses right?” Jaskier says quietly, eyes wide. Geralt tilts his head, no he did not know. Geralt walks closer still, breaching Jaskiers personal space. How else should you flirt.

Geralt stops when he is standing between Jaskiers knees. The bards heart is beating a crazy rythm already, the rosy stains developing to a straight flush. He wonders how far that flush goes. Leaning in, putting a finger under Jaskiers chin, tilting it up to look at Geralt. 

They gaze at each other through eyelashes, doing nothing but standing close. He angles his head, leting his senses read Jaskiers responses. Breath coming faster, the smell of him growing stronger, warmer, closer.

“Roses are red...” Geralt says, eyes dipping to Jaskiers lips. They are just there for the taking. He lets his thumb pinch at Jaskiers chin gently. 

“Violets are blue.” He breathes, barely inches separating them.

Then Geralt takes a big step back, out of reach for Jaskier, who makes a sound of protest, and gives a big grin.

“Im better at flirting than you!” He says triumphantly, taking in the results. The bard is pouting big time and it’s lucky Geralt is very good at controling himself. “Are you done eating? We should get going then.” He says and turns around to pack up his stuff.

Behind him he can hear Jaskier get up and huff, and then there is a warm hand around his writst turning him around to face him again. 

As soon as their eyes meet, Jaskier puts his arms around Geralts shoulder and kiss him. Firm, warm lips against Geralts own and oh no. This is likely a very bad idea, he thinks and still he put his arms around Jaskiers middle.

They stand there entagled for long moments. And when they finally part, Geralt press his forehead against Jaskier. Sharing breath, just looking at each other.

“You are still bad at flirting.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me at Tumblr! Im Dapandapod


End file.
